


She's Back?

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [22]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Healing (kinda?), Large Breasts, Large Cock, Making Up, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex In A Plane, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: Co-written by foxknightyouko009 from Fanfiction.Net. An unexpected guest has come over to patch things up with Tails. He is sceptical, but she spills her feelings to him to really show her how much she's changed. To prove her point even further, she gives him something very special: A little bit of fun.
Relationships: Fiona Fox/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	She's Back?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was co-written by a user named foxknightyouko009 who is a user from Fanfiction.Net. I hope you enjoy what we put together, and enjoy more fics we co-write on.

It was just a normal late afternoon for Miles 'Tails' Prower today. He was currently alone in his house fixing his beloved plane. Tails screwed in the last bolt into the front of the plane and scanned the Tornado for anything he possibly missed.

"That should be the last one. May need to double check it" he said to himself.

Tails resumed his work, unaware of the unexpected visitor that he was about to get. Said visitor was on her way right now. She was a red furred fox with a cream covered chest made her way towards a certain foxes workshop, she was clad in a casual black crop top that left her stomach exposed. Along with her skin tight pants and matching X crossed belts, a sly smirk on her muzzle as she had some interesting ideas planned for the young fox that was inside of the house she was standing in front of. Upon reaching the doorbell, she pressed the button and waited for him to answer.

"Mmm, hurry up my cutie fox." She mumbled to herself.

Annoyed that he had been interrupted from his work, Tails stood up and left his workshop all the way to the front door. He wondered who would be bothering him at this time of day.

"Yes? How can I..." he started, but stopped talking upon looking at the person in front of him.

It was a red coloured female fox wearing a black crop top and matching pants, her beige stomach was left exposed and there was denying who this person was, it was his old crush Fiona Fox. Fiona stood there with both of her arms across her chest, she looked down at the younger twin-tailed fox and gave him a friendly smile.

"Hello Tails." She purred, making sure that her tone carried a lusty tone as she continued. "Haven't seen you in so long, so I thought I'd come say hello."

Tails gazed up at the gorgeous visitor, half of him was struck in awe at Fiona's beauty, but the other half was outraged to see the vixen who had betrayed the Freedom Fighters and smacked him across the face. It was not a particularly fond memory and one that had scarred him for several years now.

"What... What do you want?" half-angered, half staring at her gorgeous body, had she gotten... curvier since he last saw her?

"Aw, don't be like that cutiepie" she said to him, smirking at how he blushed at the nickname she had given him.

Her eyes caught how he was checking her out, it was obvious. Getting an idea, Fiona stretched her arms up behind her head and made sure to give him a full view, of her well-endowed chest, her delicious curves and perfect hips. She grinned at how his eye pupils shrunk and his mouth slightly gaped. Her tail swayed behind her before she stopped and gave him a smile.

"Can I come inside? I promise I won't bite... unless you want me too" The female fox giggled, obviously enjoying teasing the younger fox who's face was now as red as a tomato.

"W...What?" spluttered the two tailed fox.

The poor two tailed fox was confused at Fiona's new attitude. He knew what she was getting at, he wasn't arrogant. But all the same, he was suspicious of why she was acting like this now and not the bad-girl she used to be.

"Well, if you won't let me in..." said Fiona.

Fiona walked in past Tails inside his home and let out a soft whistle. Tails turned around, shaking his head at the fact that he had just let her barge into his house. He turned around to confront the red fox only for her to speak again before he could even make a single sound.

"Oh my~ I love what you've done with the place Tails. So... homey" said Fiona.

Turning around, the red furred vixen plopped down on one of the nearby couches and smiled up at Tails confused face. Tails was clearly flustered and Fiona knew that her plan was going well. You see, she had come to realise all the wrong she had done and broke it off with Scourge, the green hedgehog. After realising her terrible decision, she had remembered how the young two tailed fox had loved her, and decided to give him a second chance, if he would let her. Even though he was putting up a tough persona, she knew he still loved her deep down, she just needed to push him over the edge.

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" She teasingly asked.

Tails shook his head, trying to clear up all the images of the vixen and tried to focus on what was important. This was the girl who had betrayed the Freedom Fighters and had gone to the side of one of the most evil people he had ever known.

"Listen" said Tails in a serious tone "You can't just show up unexpected and expect me to forgive and forget. You think I don't remember that day all those years ago? Well I do, because it's but a scar on my face now."

Fiona frowned as Tails brought up the memory, she climbed off the couch and walked over to him, reaching up with her hand. She placed it on his cheek where she'd slapped him so many years before. Hearing his words, she decided to go for a kinder approach.

"Then let me erase that scar and show you that I have changed" said Fiona "I'm not with Scrouge anymore. I came here cause I wanted... no I needed to see you."

He could see that she was now looking away, some deep regret was flashing within her bright blue eyes, something that he could never recall seeing on her face ever. Did this mean she was being genuine? Tails observed her actions upon hearing her confession, he wasn't completely convinced just yet. But seeing her look away, he noticed a slight blush on her face.

"Why?" he asked her, wanting an honest answer "Why did you need to see me?"

"Cause..." said Fiona, wanting to say something else but turned away and mumbled it softly, she couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted to say.

Tails watched her with a mix of suspicion and interest as he still deep down loved the vixen, was she trying to say what he thought she was about to say? He had to know.

"Fiona?" he said in a more gentle tone than what he had been using up to this point.

"Cause I love you! Okay!" She almost shouted.

She looked away, a blush on her own cheeks as she finally looked up at him. Their eyes locked together, staring at each other with looks of surprise on both of their faces. Fiona took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"I... I always have.. I just.. I was afraid okay? You were still a kid! If I'd..." she said, looking away with a frown on her muzzle.

Tails stared at the vixen in shock. Mainly because she didn't sound like she was lying, mainly due to the fact that she had blurted it out of embarrassment. When Fiona switched sides, she was known for being quite manipulative and conniving, but here seemed to be honest and open. But just to be sure... he placed and arm on her shoulder and locked eyes with her again.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked her.

Fiona looked at Tails, rather then answer, she grabbed him by the sides of his face and crashed her lips onto his own. Kissing the stunned fox, her tongue flew out and licked at his lips asking for access as she soon pulled back and looked at him.

"Yes, I do" she said, staring lovingly into his eyes.

Grabbing his hand, she placed it on her chest right where her heart would be. He could feel how fast Fiona's heart was beating. But he was more focused on the fact that his hand was directly on vixen's breast rubbing all over the fleshy mound. He could feel a rock solid nipple being pushed into his palm and he blushed furiously.

"F...Fiona?" he stuttered.

"Mmm, love me Tails..." she whispered to him.

She took his hand and guiding it along her breast. He could feel how soft the flesh was over her top as she gazed into his eyes. She gave a soft moan as he felt his hand rub along the fabric of her breast and she gave him a seductive wink.

"W...Why are you doing this?" stuttered Tails.

He actually wasn't even looking at her eyes, he was staring at her breasts, which he swore they were slowly beginning to peak out of her crop top. Fiona gave a sexy giggle as he stared at her breasts in awe and how she moved his hand all over one of them.

"Why are you letting me touch you there?" he said in amazement.

"Cause I want you too, mm" Fiona moaned.

Fiona pushed Tails down onto the couch, she reached down and removed the crop top. Revealing a black lacy bra as she sat down on his lap. She shook her chest from left to right, enticing the fox even more, daring him to squish her fleshy mounds hard in his hands.

"Mm, want these baby boy?" She asked, reaching with her hands, she grabbed her own tits and squeezed them over the fabric.

Tails didn't know how to take this. Out of the blue, Fiona just appeared, confessed her love to him, and now she wants him to touch her in a spot that he had never touched a girl before. But something was taking over, an urge, an urge to do exactly what Fiona wanted him to do.

"Y...Yes Fiona... May I?" asked as politely as he could through his horny mind.

"Ooo, such a good boy. Asking like that" giggled Fiona.

Fiona licked her lips and reached behind her. She unhooked her bra and let the straps fall down, yet she kept it wrapped around her breasts. Tails gave a small whimper while Fiona grinned in a cheeky manner.

"Mm, should I let you?" She teased, reaching with a hand, gripping her own nipple and pinching it over the bra.

"Oo yes just like that Tails." She could feel his shaft sliding out of his sheath. Her little teasing was driving him crazy, she could tell.

"P...Please Fiona, let me touch them Please!" he almost shouted.

He didn't know where this was coming from, but currently, all he wanted to do right now was feel Fiona's large melons in his hands. To squeeze them, please her and feel her erect nipples being pressed against his palms. Fiona's teasing glance was only turning him on even more.

"Mm, okay baby" She giggled.

She found it cute the way he was acting, he was acting like a spoiled child who was being denied his favourite toy, but she figured she teased him for long enough and decided to give him what he wanted. She put her hands behind her head and nodded at him.

"All yours~" she said, pushing her chest closer to his face.

Forgetting about why he was acting like this, his hands went straight for her breasts. He gripped them gently, but firmly and gave them a gentle squeeze, earning a pleasant moan out of her. Fiona moaned out and arched her chest forward towards him even more.

"Mm, you can remove the bra too baby~" she giggled, rotating her hips to grind harder against him.

Almost immediately, Tails whipped the bra off of her form and took them in his hands properly, the vixen on top of him giggled at his actions. The fox could feel her nipple grinding against his palms, they felt like tiny pebbles. Curious, he took them in between his fingers and gave them a gentle steady pull, wanting to see how she would react. Fiona gasped and let her head fall back behind her head, a soft but pleasant moan came from her lips as she smiled at him.

"Mm, just like that" she moaned "But...Oh...Do it harder! Use your instincts."

She urged him on, she leaned down and nibbled on his twitching ears and used her hands to scratch behind them too. This earned several whimpers and growls out of the two tailed fox. It was like her words were rooting themselves into his mind, and telling him what to do and how to do it well. Taking her advice he listened to his instincts. He pinched her nipples harder in between his fingers and tugged them out of her chest, causing her to almost scream in pleasure as she suddenly slapped his hands away and took hold of his head and forced them into her breasts.

Fiona held Tails face between the two luscious pillows that was her breasts. She smothered them all over his face and nipped harder at his twitching ears, feeling something hard poking her crotch. She giggled and slipped a hand down between his legs, teasing him by flicking his aching tip. 'Mmmm, he feels so big' she thought 'I can't wait to see it!'

For the longest time they continued their adventurous activities until Fiona suddenly grabbed the back of her new lovers head and pushed it deep into her large melons. Tails was shocked at her sudden reaction. He felt her grind him harder, and he stared up at her with his eyes while the rest of his face was smooshed into her breasts. Feeling like he should do something he looked up for instructions.

"Go on sweetie" she giggled "Lick them, bite them, do what your instincts tell you to do."

Listening to her words and his instincts, Tails leaned in and took one of her erect nipples into his mouth. He gently nipped his teeth over it causing a soft peaceful moan out of her. His ears perked at the sound and he did it again, a little bit harder. Fiona arched her chest deeper into his face. He continued to flick his tongue over her hard nub and give it the occasional bite.

"Ooooh yes" she moaned "Just like that Tails."

Tails felt a boost of confidence rush through his body and he released her hard nipple and switched to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Fiona surprised Tails when she climbed off his lap, a giggling expression on her face as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. Looking over, she saw the door to his workshop and got an idea.

"Follow me after five minutes" she said to him.

Fiona disappeared into his workshop, swaying her hips from side to side as she left. Tails watched her as she left, awestruck by her little show. Whatever she was planning to do in his workshop he was already excited.

After five minutes had passed Tails stood up off of the couch and walked into his workshop wondering what awaited him in there. He opened the door and was in shock at what he saw.

The red furred fox was laying on the wing of his beloved plane. Her pants hanging off the cockpit and she was clad in just her black lacy thong. She also had his favourite wrench and was giving the tip of it a long slow lick, imagining it as his own throbbing erection. She winked and also had one hand inside said panties and was eagerly fingering her own dripping wet cunt.

Almost dream like, Tails walked over the plane and stared up at the smoking hot vixen for a good second. He then climbed up onto the plane's wing himself and Fiona looked at him with an almost predatory grin. She slowly licked the wrench, running her tongue along it as she stroked it slowly, making Tails own horny mind imagine that it was his dick in her grip. She pulled her hand from her panties and wriggled her juice soaked fingers in front of him.

"Mm, come taste them~" she cooed.

Fiona watched as Tails crawled forward and began to suck the juices from her fingers. It tasted so sweet, almost like honey, a very addictive honey that is. He actually enjoyed her taste so much that he didn't stop sucking her fingers even when he had sucked off all the juices. He felt her pull them from his lips and a strand of his saliva connected from his lips to her fingers. She then motioned towards her panties which had a large wet patch in the centre of her crotch. It was clear as to what she wanted. So he used his fingers to slide her panties off of her form to reveal her dripping pussy. Tails could see strands of her juices connecting the thong to her pussy as it came off. But once they were off, she grabbed em and wiggled her finger.

"Ah ah" she said "Good boys wait."

Fiona took the thong and intentionally placed it on Tails head. Aiming the crotch so it was right over his nose, she giggled at how silly he looked yet it was also so fucking hot. Reaching with her hands, she spread open the pink glistening folds and rubbed her finger up and down her twitching entrance.

"Come taste me baby" she moaned "Eat my pussy~ enjoy it. I want you to make me cum~ and if you do a good job..." Fiona flicked her clit and let out a gasp. "I'll let you stick your big fat cock inside me."

Tails took that as a green light, Tails pushed his head into Fiona's crotch, feeling her hand place itself on the back of his head. It was a little hard to see past her thong but could see well enough to stick his tongue inside Fiona's twitching insides.

Mmmm" he moaned enjoying her sweet taste and dug his tongue deep into her.

Fiona gasped and moaned out in pleasure, she pulled on the back of Tails head and made him push his tongue deeper inside her. This was already a million times better than what any of her past lovers had given her.

"Ooo yes~ don't stop~" she cooed.

Her slick inner walls squeezed down hard on his invading tongue. Her warm honey oozed form deep inside her, coating his tongue and muzzle with her essence. She soon felt when his tongue reached a special spot inside her that made her scream.

"AH! YES! RIGHT THERE! DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP!" she screamed out, now practically humping his face.

Hearing her shout to him boosted him with confidence. He began to lick her insides more wildly, his efforts were a tiny bit clumsy but enthusiasm was always welcome. But he got his most active results when he licked her erect clit. Every time he licked there it caused her to jolt and moan out to him to do it again. Fiona grabbed his head and it down on her throbbing clit, forcing it more into his mouth as she cried out loud.

"AH YES YES! I'M CLOSE! MAKE ME CUM LOVE!" she screamed at him.

Fiona had never felt this way with any of her past exs this felt good. It felt right! She could feel her pussy getting tighter as she knew she was about to cum and cum hard. Tails continued his actions, hearing that Fiona was close excited him to the point where he grabbed hold of her hips and brought her closer, wanting to delve his tongue even deeper, and succeeding in spades.

"OH FUCK! GOSH YES! I'M CUMMING! I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" Fiona screamed out as loud as she could.

With one final thrust from her hips, Fiona sprayed her slick, tasty vaginal juices all over Tails's face. Wasting no time, Tails got to work and began to lick up all that he could get. Even before her orgasm was over, the female had pushed Tails down off the wing and into the cockpit of his plane.

She had quickly moved down between his legs and forced them open wide, seeing the thick hard virgin fox cock in front of her. 'Holy crap! He's bigger then Scrouge ever was' she thought. Not realizing that she was drooling, Fiona was quick to grab the hard length and give it a playful squeeze. Enjoying the way Tails moaned and cried out. He eagerly thrust up into her hands as she rubbed him. She grinned as she teasingly stroked his cock up and down, a steady blob of pre oozing out of the tip.

"Oh god Fiona" he moaned.

"Mm, do you like that?" she teased, continuing to stroke him as she grinned.

Fiona leaned down and let her warm breath ooze over his shaft, she giggled as he shuddered. She continued to slowly stroke him in a teasing manner, feeling him begin to thrust up into his hands.

"Do you want me to lick it? Let it go inside my mouth and lodge deep into my throat till you cum?" she teased.

Fiona stroked him more and more with each word that left her mouth. He could even feel her thumb now brushing over the swollen tip, smearing the warm pre all around it. Tails couldn't take it anymore, he had to feel Fiona's warm, wet mouth take his cock.

"Ah... PLEASE FIONA" he cried out as he felt her gentle hand that felt way too good "I want you to take my shaft into your mouth and suck it. Please, I'm so pent up, I need it!"

Fiona giggled at the way he acted, she smiled and slowly wrapped her warm moist lips around his aching tip. She used one hand to keep his hips pinned down as she only massaged the tip with her lips. Letting it slide out with a soft pop, Fiona moved up to peck Tails on the lips.

"Mm, soo pent up" she moaned "Do you wanna cum that bad? Inside my mouth? Or maybe all over my soft tits?"

She rubbed his pre soaked tip against her erect nipples as she did this. Truth be told, she wanted Tails to take over and ram his dick in her mouth. She knew the right amount of teasing would soon push him over the edge. And she was certainly succeeding, a force within Tails was telling him to take over. With a sudden growl he whipped the panties off of his head, grabbed Fiona's head and forced his cock all the way down her throat. He heard her gag on it and cough and drool all over it, but looking into her eyes, Tails saw no sign of her wanting him to stop what he was doing.

Taking complete control, Tails began to force her head up and down his cock, taking her had off of his dick until only the head was inside of her mouth and forcing the entirety of it back in, making it hit the back of her throat, forcing more mighty coughs out of her, but also plenty of muffled, pleasurable moans. Fiona gasped but offered no resistance to Tails more dominate nature, she coughed and gagged at the huge piece of meat that was now making her throat bulge. Her eyes stayed locked on his own as she let him control the full pace, each time her mouth went down on his cock. Her tongue would lick over every bit of the shaft she could get, Fiona also used her fangs to graze along his shaft and stimulate the fox even more.

Tails enjoyed the tight feeling of her throat, the gagging noises she made and the feeling of her fangs and tongue caressing the sides of his length. But as he fucked her throat he also watched her big tits flopping back and forth, he wondered how soft they would feel between his length. Wanting to experience that very feeling, Tails pulled her off his cock. She pouted slightly as he had suddenly put a stop to his dominate, but was surprised to see a wild, lustful look in his eyes.

"Wrap your lovely tits around my cock" Tails growled seductively "I wanna cum all over them."

"Mmm, dirty boy. Wanting to cum all over my tits" she giggled.

Moving upwards and shaking her swaying tits in front of him. She moved down and wrapped the left tit around it, followed shortly by the right one. Once both of her soft tits were fully enveloping his thick fox dick. She smiled and quickly took it back deep into her hot mouth. Letting his tip slam into the back of her throat as she moaned out and each time she would pull back, Fiona would rub her erect nipples against his pre soaked tip.

Tails moaned even louder and placed his hands on the back of her head to guide her up and down. The feeling of her soft tits wrapped around his cock felt incredible, he felt like he would burst at any moment. But determined to make this moment last, he held back and kept his pace with Fiona as she massaged his length with her tits and sucked greedily on his head.

"Oh god, yeah, suck on my length you slutty fox, keep fucking your tits with it" Tails growled lustfully.

he didn't know where this sudden dirty talk was coming from, but it filled him with a sort of pride, and he even saw that it made Fiona pleasurably shiver in pleasure. Fiona shivered at the naughty word's that Tails was using, rather then make her feel degraded, she actually felt more turned on.

More aroused then she ever had before, she suddenly really wanted Tails to bend her over this plane and spank her ass raw. He could see her tail swaying behind her, she'd also made a mess in on the floor from how soaked her pussy was. Her mouth felt like a vacuum that got tighter and hotter with each thrust she made. 'Mmm, give me that cum Tails!' she thought, her tongue licking all over each inch of his shaft and greedily drinking up his flowing pre.

Tails could not take anymore of this. He was finally at his peak. Fiona's mouth just felt way too fucking good. He had to cum, and by the look on Fiona's face, she really wanted him to cum.

"Prepare yourself, I'm going to... AH CUM!" cried Tails.

He slammed his cock all the way down her throat while crying out as his cum surged into her mouth. Fiona's eyes widened as a giant wave of Tails cum filled her mouth, she eagerly began to swallow it but it was flowing into her mouth too fast, she could not take it all. A lot of his cum leaked out of her mouth and onto her breasts, but that didn't stop her from trying to swallow most of it. Fiona gasped at the intense reaction Tails had when he came, apparently his balls either really over produced, or he never masturbated. But she loved it nonetheless, taking her tongue she twirled it all over his shaft and happily swallowed every last bit she could get. Soon it was too much and Fiona fell back letting a few last spots land on her muzzle and breasts. Giggling at the amount, she began to rub her tits together and smeared the cum all over herself.

"Mm, so thick and soo much. So tasty~" she giggled.

Smiling she opened her mouth, showing him a thick glob of his seed on her tongue before she swallowed it. Tails smirked and grabbed Fiona by the hips, he pulled her into his lap, and she felt his cock, which was surprisingly still rock solid, rest against the centre of her ass cheeks. She grinned and growled sensually as she pressed her body to his, her cum covered tits pressed to his chest as Tails pulled her in for a kiss. They two of them kissed roughly, wrestling for dominance. Tails reached down and took Fiona's plump ass cheeks in his hands and began to grope them, kneading them roughly making the vixen cry out over and over again into the kiss. She began to grind her hips up and down, pushing her ass into Tails's hands and then rotating her hips upwards every time he would pull on her rump.

Fiona was taken by surprise but gasped and moaned out as she felt Tails grabbing and massaging her plump but firm ass. She broke the kiss to speak to him while still grinding her firm ass against him.

"Mm, maybe you wanna cum in my ass and not my pussy?" she teased, eagerly giving him a peck on the lips.

"Maybe later" chuckled Tails "But I would rather release into your pussy for now. If we have enough energy, maybe I'll take your fine sexy ass."

Fiona smiled and leaned down to give him another sweet kiss as she rubbed against him. She rubbed his shoulders and broke the kiss, locking lidded eyes with the stud of a fox.

"Mm, well we are in your plane" she said "How do you wanna take my pussy baby? Want me to bend over this cockpit? Or want me to ride you hard in this seat?"

"Stay in my lap but turn around" said Tails "I want you to teach you how to fly one of these."

"Mm, teach me to fly a plane?" said Fiona "Well is this the joystick?"

She playfully grabbed his erect cock and began to stroke it with a grin at him. Fiona moved and adjusted so she was sitting on Tails lap with her back pressed against his chest. She rubbed her wet cunt against his hard cock as she let out a soft moan and winked back at Tails.

"Mm, does this fire the missiles?" she giggled as she pressed her thumb into the slit of his cock.

"If you ride it well enough it could" chuckled Tails.

Before Fiona could respond, Tails took initiative and picked Fiona up by her hips and positioned her above his cock. She giggled at his sudden movements.

"Mm, so eager big boy" she giggled "But... fuck, I am too so..."

Without any warning, Fiona slammed her hips down and enveloped Tails whole cock balls deep into her soaked tight pussy. She moaned out loudly and squeezed down hard on his cock, enjoying the feeling as she rested her head back on his shoulder.

"Mm, am I gonna do all the work?" she chuckled as she began to rotate her hips just to tease him.

"Don't give me cheek" said Tails growling playfully and giving her ass a slap, causing it to jiggle violently.

Tails took hold of her hips and began to slowly lift her up, he left the tip of his head in her soaking pussy before slamming her back down again. The impact caused both of them to moan to high heaven as they continued this pace, slowly getting faster and faster.

"Can you feel me?" moaned Tails, growling sensually.

"Oh fuck! Yes I can!" screamed Fiona "Your so good! Fuck me Tails! Make me know my place!"

She slammed her hips down onto Tails as she felt him slapping her ass. The red fox screamed out and stood up, taking the two tailed fox's cock out of her pussy. She then leaned against the hood of the cockpit as she grinned back at Tails. Shaking her hips and spreading open her soaked folds for him.

Tails grinned back at her and stood over Fiona. He slammed his foxhood back into her cunt and gave her ass one more sharp slap, earning another pleasurable scream out of the vixen. He then moved his hands toward her breasts as he resumed fucking Fiona, he took her fleshy pillows in both of his hands and began to squeeze and squish them violently, earning more pleasured moans out of the vixen as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Fiona's eyes rolled back into her head as she screamed out and could feel Tails hard cock slamming into her womb. Her pussy gushed out juices all over the floorboard of his plane as she slammed back against him with each deep thrust.

"AH FUCK! SO GOOD! YES FUCK ME TAILS! FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH IN HEAT!" she screamed out.

Reaching her hand behind her and grabbing the back of his head, scratching at his ears and pulling him more against her, Fiona turned her head and planted several kisses upon Tails's cheeks. Meanwhile Tails happily obeyed the sexy female and fucked her harder, he also began to nibble her ears, mimicking her movements from before. He went as hard as he possible could, wanting to bring the vixen to her climax before she brought her to his.

Fiona could feel his cock swelling up inside her, getting bigger and harder as she slammed back against him with each deep inside her. Fiona soon couldn't take anymore, she let out a loud cry and came hard all over his invading cock. Her pussy squeezing hard around him as she sprayed it with her juices as she rode out her orgasm.

"AH FUCK" she screamed "CUM WITH ME! CUM TAILS! FILL ME WITH YOUR WARM, THICK CUM!"

Tails slammed into her with one final thrust, and with a roar of pleasure, released inside of Fiona. Fiona responded by covering his cock with more of her juices as she felt several thick strands of Tails's cum fill up her pussy. His orgasm seemed to last for an eternity, but when it finally ended, the two of them collapsed, Tails resting on Fiona lazily. They both panted hard and their tongues hung out of their mouths in exhaustion.

Fiona panted hard and fell back into the chair sitting in Tails lap, she cuddled up into his chest and gave him a peck on the cheek. The two of them stared lovingly into each others eyes as they calmed down from the intense moment they had just experienced.

"Mm, I love you Tails~" she smiled while she kept him locked deep within her.

"I love you too Fiona" mumbled Tails, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I slapped you" she whispered to him.

"It's okay" he whispered back, rubbing Fiona's spine.

Fiona leaned in to Tails and gave him a loving kiss, licking at his lips for entrance. He kissed back, his hands trailed down her body toward her hips, she gave them a nice firm squeeze. Fiona broke the kiss to moan and giggled at him.

"Horny boy~ can't get enough can you?" she giggled and rotated her hips, squeezing down on his cock.

"No I can't" he chuckled "But hold on, I'm going to take you somewhere more comfortable."

Fiona raised an eye, but smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. She watched as he began to spin his two tails, lifting them both up into the air, she giggled in excitement.

"Lead me home my foxy stud~" she moaned to him.

With a spin of his tails, the fox kept Fiona tight in his arms as he flew out of the cockpit and out of the workshop. He then flew upstairs toward his bedroom, and flopped onto it, Fiona still balls deep within as she landed on top of him, giggling wildly, ready to repeat the bliss from the workshop again. They went on for hours on end, switching positions to keep it fresh, and they finally passed out from so much hardcore fucking at midnight. Tails and Fiona slept soundly, with Tails still balls deep in Fiona, as they slept in each others arms.


End file.
